User blog:Valentin 98/FDHGC Voting Center
Hello, and welcome to the Fanon Dark Hunters Guide Contest Voting Center, or FDHGC Voting Center for short. The entries will be voted for which one displays the best creativity, the origin surrounding each MOC, and the MOC itself. The MOC is 50% of what's being "graded" on, while its description is the other 50%. Good luck to all of the contestants! Judges' Saying Below is what the judges have to say and which MOCs they believ should be included in the guide. No one loses and is excluded, for first place winners have their full entry (with MOC picture) posted in the Guide (poll for its title below), while second place winners are included in a list of other Dark Hunters and their MOCs will be in a gallery, but their description will not be posted (I am, however, not allowing the time and effort the second place contestants put in their descriptions go to waste, I just need to think of a way to make the descriptions still viewable oustide the guide). Also, the judges ONLY can edit their respective sections with their say (me, Valentin 98, for example). Again, good luck to all of you! Valentin 98 Out of complete honesty, I think that all of the entries should be in first place. I think that the time and effort you all put in your MOCs should not go to waste, and therefore, I understand that you all did you best, or something close to it (if that's what you all think). Besides, the descriptions are extremely interesting to read and each has its own unique way of identifying the Dark Hunter. So, I think that all of the entries should be in first place. However, let's hear what the other judges have to say... Baterra1202 Crp11 Voting on the title Alright, it IS like the canonical Dark Hunters guide, so we (obviously) need a title. Below are some ideas for it. Also, if you have a title you would like to suggest we could use, then fire away and say it. I'll then list it in the poll. What should be the title for the Fanon Dark Hunters Guide? Fanon Dark Hunters Dark Hunters - Revised Dark Hunters Prime List of Entries Faceless Chicken Bond enters the contest with his cool and lethal Dark Hunter, Faceless! ]] Name: Faceless Summary: In any organization as dubious as the Dark Hunters, there is always a need to have an operative who can extract the secrets of any enemy through any means necessary. Whether it be to uncover a conspiracy against me or to determine the Toa's next move, the being code-named Faceless is always the one I turn to when it comes to persuasion. His ascension to primary interrogator is not a surprise, seeing as his own face is a source of intimidation and terror. Originally native to a backwater land south of Xia, Faceless' life was forever changed when the Visorak Horde came and wiped out his kind. Subjected to the spiders' mutagenic venom and further experimented on by Makuta Mutran and Chirox, he was transformed into a bulking monstrosity with literally no face, due to a strange side-effect in the midst of his transformation. After freeing himself from the Brothehood's grasp, Faceless began taking up any jobs he could find, many of which would have been eligible for a Dark Hunter. When two of my operatives brought him before me after overpowering him on a Vortixx supply vessel bound for Zakaz, I had him recruited. It soon became noticeable that whatever shred of emotion Faceless may have once had was lost during the tragic events that shroud his past, meaning there is little else to say about him other than this: He has the strength of a monster, and the mind of the greatest assassin. Ask him to steal something, and he will wreck everything in his path until he gets it. Ask him to kill someone, and he will slaughter a whole village. However, there is just one question that I haven't been able to answer for centuries: Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet? Powers and Weapons: Faceless' main attribute is his incredible strength and durability, though he also possesses a limited telepathic ability that allows him to speak directly into another person's mind, seemingly to compensate for his inability to talk. The organic spines that run down his back also sense movement of any kind, therefore functioning as his eyes and ears. His main tools in combat are a spiked club, two poison-coated claws that can induce a target into a state of vertigo, a shoulder-mounted Cordak blaster, and a natural Rhotuka launcher that fire spinners that can temporarily disable all of his opponent's primary senses. Like his fellow operative "Gatherer", Faceless also enjoys collecting trophies from past hunts. Status: Alive. Whilst I have sent my other operatives to deal with the recently defected Piraka, I have assigned Faceless to capture a rogue Brotherhood servant hiding in the docklands of Stelt, and then interrogate him for any information he may have. Needless to say, I don't think this treacherous lowlife will be keeping secrets for much longer... Created By: . Arachnid (NOTE: Arachnid isn't exactly part of the contest - he's a Dark Hunter I already had planned for the Guide before.) ]]Name: Arachnid Summary: There are those who believe that the life of a Dark Hunter is about vengeance. There are also those who believe that the life of a Dark Hunter is about riches and plundering. And then there are those like Arachnid. Arachnid was once a young, weak Vortixx who was picked on others for being frail. It was later his time was to journey the carnivorous mountain on Xia. Unlike other Vortixx who journeyed the mountain, he did not want to betray his partner to the mountain in order to get more glory. One night, before he was to begin his expedition, he encountered Roodaka as one of my agents, who needed a way of the island. The Vortixx demanded that in return of his help, he would have a stronger and more powerful body, since he heard of Roodaka’s transformations. Roodaka agreed, but while she boarded a ship the Vortixx had obtained for her, she decided to take the Vortixx captive. She brought him to the island of the Dark Hunters and presented him to me. At first, he appeared to be no use of me at all, given his frailness. Then Roodaka transformed him. The result was the monstrous, spider-like creature you now see. After several…modifications using the Hordika venom Roodaka was sent to find, he gained a Rhotaka and wings. Ironically, he is very much like the deceased Nidhiki – both had helped Roodaka, and both were turned into monsters in return and in my favor. Unfortunately for them, that was the price of their deeds. He was now forced to be a Dark Hunter Powers and Weapons: Arachnid has the ability to fly long distances swiftly and quickly using his wings. He has a set of lethal pincers that can be used to mutate other beings and inject a paralyzing venom into his victims, a result of the small amount of Hordika venom injected into him long ago, despite retaining his Vortixx face. He also has four arachnid-like legs that allow him to crawl on walls and ceilings of structures in almost any terrain. Arachnid also carries a set of blades spiked with his poison. He even has a Rhotaka Launcher capable of firing Rhotaka spinners with the ''mind scramble power.'' Status: Active. He is currently on Xia, this time as a spy. Arachnid has been sent there to investigate rumors of the Vortixx building new weapons for the Brotherhood of Makuta, a tip we received weeks ago. Created by: Valentin 98 Lurch Person987 enters the contest with Lurch, who's pretty cool and looks like a no-nonsense opponent! Name: '''Lurch '''Summary: ''Lurch is one of my first operatives, along with Sentrakh and Ancient. He was one of the first beings I met, only becuase we were native to the same island and were the same species, a tripod being. He was a minor member of my species, like Krekka was to Sidorak, but I still recruited him because he knew much about legends, and was always a valuable source on where to find treasure to steal. His powers were inferior, however, so he soon faded into a minor member of my organization.'' Because of this, he played a minor part in our attempted conquest of the house. During our time there, he revealed many legends, one about the Golden Being Brutaka, who I was planning to recruit until those Skakdi traitors beat us to the punch. It doesn't matter, I sent Eliminator after them. However, Lurch kept them out of the treasure chamber when they came back to steal from their former base. Lurch's guidance on locations to steal treasure led us to already posessing two pieces of the powerful Golden Armor. Mere moments after I was aware of this fact, the base was attacked by the Somet scum. Lurch fought bravely against the fusion of Rex and Ikonox, but his forcefield was broken and he fell. I stepped into the battle in his stead. I managed to hold off the fusion, but the small one made off with the armor. It was now I started to question the competence of my hunters. During the carnge known by Matoran historians as the "final battle", Lurch and I were slaying the pathetic minions of Vezon, the Cheberaks. This was until I saw the traitor Slither defeat Barrage. I destroyed Slither, but was called to exterminate Teridax and Vezon and did not see Lurch. I was relieved to see he had survived the battle. Although many hunters see me as a cruel, heartless leader, I always did have a sense of "species loyalty" to him. Powers and Weapons:'' As I have observed in combat, Lurch's preferred tool is the Staff of Sawing, which is used to rip his enemies to shreds. He also carries a sword that has no special ability. His powers are similar, yet inferior to mine as he posesses telescopic vision instead of disintegrator vision, and forcefield generators instead of gravity shields. His horn seems to have no special powers like mine.'' Status:'' Alive. To this day, Lurch remains a loyal member to the Dark Hunters. However, I do not know how much longer his life will last, as he has predicted the coming of "invaders that will bring nothing but destruction". Since the drastic loss of hunter recently, he has had to serve guard duty more often.'' Created By: Person987 Moarek (AKA "Havoc") Jman98 soars into the contest with his impressively colored Dark Hunter, Moarek! Name: Moarek Codename: "Havoc" Profile: Well, what can I say about dear old Moarek? Or as he prefers to be called these days, "Havoc". Once he was a heroic member of the Order of Mata Nui (a group I recently became aware of when they hired me to blockade Xia), and served the group to the best of his ability. However, he was greatly ignored, and was excluded from all records of their members. Eventually, he grew tired of this, and developed a hatred for his superiors, and even began to doubt the existence of Mata Nui himself. This change of heart occurred a short while before the Order declared war on the Brotherhood, mind you. And then, with his decision made, he approached one of my operatives, "Subterranean", and asked to become a member of the Dark Hunters. "Subterranean" then brought him before me, and I saw potential in this waste for a person. So, what happened afterward? Though he refused to disclose his origins, he requested I change his appearance, created a cover-story explaining his apparent death by a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of my main rivals. In the end, my deception succeeded, and he was then given an all new identity, considering the Order would have obviously gone against him if they knew of his betrayal. Anyway, I'm getting carried away here, let's just talk more about him. He's one of those strong-silent types, though when he does speak, he's very bitter. He prefers to work alone, which has led to him becoming one of the top members of our organization. Until the Order enlisted my services during the war with the Makuta, "Havoc" purposely kept his past to himself. I believe this may have actually been out of fear, as I suspect his previous employers would have tracked him down and silenced him if they learned their secrets had been spilled. As a person, "Havoc" lacks emotion, unless you count continuous anger and rage as emotions. His armor and weapons have touched more blood than I can even think of; I've never seen so much blood come out of some people. I'm glad to have him on my side; once a heroic, non-murderous rookie, now an enraged, cold killer. It's so great how he turned it, and it's almost a shame that I'm going to have him removed... Powers and Weapons: Well, what's to say? "Havoc" had many toys he would use to kill his prey, which is crazy; you'd think he was a Matoran working with crafts the way he works. Despite this, he never worked in a direct fashion. Status: Active. "Havoc" still performs duties for me to this day, hunting down any scum I disapprove of, for now... Designed by: "Paranoid" enters the contest with his insanely cool Dark Hunter, "Paranoid"! Name: "Paranoid" (Alternate Asmodeus) Description: Ah, you ask me to describe old Paranoid for you? Well, I will just say that whenever I, or one of my clients need a quite and unobtrusive assassination, I call upon Paranoid. Quick and precise, Paranoid will wait with an almost maddening patience before making his move. He will mingle like any low-profile bystander for hours at a time, waiting like a one-dog-pack, watching his victim with an unwavering gaze, so that when they turn their backs on him, he will get a chance to put the knife in. I remember how we met. I was on a mission of my own in the small island of Stelt. Never had I seen so many narrow-minded, weak-hearted folk in my life. I disguised myself, mingling with the none-too-observant natives. However, there was one who saw me for what I truly was. He came at me, dagger in hand, and attempted to slit my throat. '' ''"They are coming for me!" he had yelled, a mad glint in his eyes, "But I do not fear them, for they are coming for all of us, and they cannot hold out against retribution." 'I realized at once that this Steltian had a gift for seeing what the mundane eye cannot see. I later learned that he was referring to Teridax's plan, and that by "retribution," he meant Mata Nui would not give up the fight. I hired this paranoid and deranged monster for my guild, and I trained him how to be a warrior, homing his skills with all known weapons. Only once did he truly failed me. I sent Eliminator after him, and Paranoid sent eliminator back empty handed, with nothing but a badly clawed side. All in all, this madman is one of my more prized mercenaries, although his rants can get tiresome at times. '' '''Tools:' Paranoid has utilized numerous tools in his time, but he tends to simply utilize a pair of hooked claws. Theses talons, although admittedly not the most effective of melee weapons, do leave rather deep and nasty marks in whomever survives '' '''Personalty:' Paranoid is mad; utterly deranged (hence the name). He hears voices both in his dreams, and in his wake. His skills at combat almost blind him with arrogance, making him an effective and deadly adversary. '' '''Status:' Alive Created By: "Mirage" enters the contest with his frighteningly cool Dark Hunter, "Mirage"! Name: Mirage Biography: 82,021 BGC: Blasted fool. That's all I can say for this hunter. I don't exactly know what to do with him. Give him an order, and he'll carry it out. Give him a mission, and he'll see it through. Tell him to assassinate some ruthless dicator, he'll gladly do it for the sake of honor. For a has-been Matoran, he packs one Karzahni of a punch when it comes to fighting. Evidently he had a run in with the Visorak quite some time ago, which explains his nasty, lizardlike appearance-- and size. According to him he got caught while the spiders were burning his village. They captured him, cocooned him, and mutated him. I guess, depending on the point of view, he's lucky he survived. He then wandered the universe for Mata Nui knows how long, but then, strangely enough he came ''to us. Wanted to join the organization for things like 'honor'. Honor. What good is it among us, an alliance of thieves, murderers, and other piraka of the like? Although his kind ways of extracting information often yield more useful data... Anyways, he proved to be a great soldier, and a master thief. Every mission I've sent him on, he always comes back with a little extra. It's a shame that his honor will finally do him in. After all, how can I tolerate a mutant Matoran who can't stand to execute innocents in an organization like this? It's simply an impossibility. Shame... he would've made a great sub-commander...'' 82,002 BGC: Oh, so he thinks he's too good for us now? Leaves my organization without so much as a two weeks notice? Feh, I knew I should've killed him long ago. His tomfoolery honor makes him think he can ''leave us and live? Hah! I will soon enough have his head on a plate. No, I'll mount it on a wall in my trophy room. Perhaps his body will give Lariska something to throw at.'' Abilities: Mirage, while being a mutant Le-Matoran, has a skill set that could rival even some veteran Dark Hunters. First off, his Hordika abilities give him great stealth, allowing him to sit and wait in the dark for days while searching for a quarry. Second, all his senses are superior to most standard beings, especially smell, sight, and hearing. He also is a master thief, and claims that he can steal nearly anything that isn't nailed to the ground. Another Hordika ability are his claws, which basically act as tiny taggers when he swipes with them. Increased agility, speed, and endurance also came with his mutation. He also has considerable willpower, as he was able to overcome the negative affects of the Hordika venom. Weapons: On the side of weapons, Mirage often carries a shortsword on him, which he uses during tight situations and there are limited combat options. He prefers using his claws and hooked tail when fighting, as they provide more mobility and take less effort. They are also much more silent when making a kill. Mirage also has a Rhotuka Spinner, which will drain all hope and optimism from a target, replacing it with blind rage or fear. He often uses this during assassinations, to dispel a target's willingness to fight. Created By: Echo 1 Vass AuRon The champion enters the contest with the wicked (in a good way, don't worry), guitar-playing (hey, I'm not the only guitar player on here!) Vass! Unfortunately, I can't properly post the entry here, so go here to view it. Good luck! Good luck to all contestants! Dark Hunter Story?! GASP! Yes, if you guys would like to help, I'm thinking of a story I could work on about these Dark Hunters. I need all of your permission, however, to include your Dark Hunters in it. If you want to help write it, then just tell me. However, I may begin working on this story sometime in April or May 2012, probably May. Category:Blog posts